


Martinaise Awakening 马丁内斯，清晨

by Balepnar



Category: Disco Elysium (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-24
Updated: 2020-07-24
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:09:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25483717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Balepnar/pseuds/Balepnar
Summary: 他们再次造访尚未苏醒的马丁内斯，而哈里对此行目的有所隐瞒。
Relationships: Harry Du Bois/Kim Kitsuragi
Comments: 5
Kudos: 7





	Martinaise Awakening 马丁内斯，清晨

**你** **-** 额头第三次撞上車窗，你终于成功挣脱睡意，睁开早衰的双眼试图理解自己身处何方。

**[五感发达]** 透过布满划痕的車窗，建筑物被笼罩在薄雾之中，在微弱的光线使其投下暧昧的蓝灰色阴影，你唯一捕捉到的只有墙体上圆润的红色霓虹灯字体。

**你** **-** “金，我们到早了。”你放肆地打了个哈欠，孩子赌气般毫不惜力地揉干泪水。

**金·曷城** **-** 警督用余光看了你一眼，拉下手刹拔出車钥匙。

**[见微知著]** 他的下巴肌肉轻微抖动，是在压抑神经反射的本能——一个即将诞生哈欠。

**你** **-** “我怀疑你是瑞瓦肖唯一不会被哈欠传染的人，因为打哈欠不酷。”

**金·曷城** **-** “没错，我为了吸引某个烂醉如泥还不好好穿衣服的双重荣誉警探，早就把打哈欠的神经切掉了。”警督干巴巴地宣布，优雅地跃出車门。

**你** **-** “正确来说是勾引，金，你肯定想勾引我。”你踏上褴褛飞旋前广场，绿皮鞋在褪色的地砖上显得格格不入。“约我在阳台聊案子，不告诉我吸烟男为什么不扣扣子，还有在吊人脑袋里掏子弹的时候——”

**金·曷城** **-** “我可没那种癖好，哈里。你不是第一个跟我说这话的异性恋男人，也不会是最后一个。”警督捋起额前散落的发丝。

**你** **-** “你看，这就是赤裸裸的勾引，”你伸手把他的碎发再次拨下来。“其实不全部梳上去也挺好看的。”

**金·曷城** **-** “警探，注意你的举止。”他毫无波澜地警告道，却没有阻止。

**你** **-** “天没亮，人都没起床呢。”你心满意足地叉腰看着警督的新发型，学他把双手扣于身后，踱到他身旁。“咱们走吧。”

**[逻辑思维]** 距离过近，走起路来无法避免手肘相触。

**[通情达理]** 在公共场合，这是警督唯一允许的、最接近牵手的肢体接触形式。

**金·曷城** **-** “我以为你想找个地方坐下看日出。”警督抿起嘴，扬起下巴期待你的答复。

**[通情达理]** 两天前接手回马丁内斯巡查的任务时，你提出了看日出的要求。警督提前按排好时间才能五点出门，载你赶在天亮之前到达。此刻，他的嘴唇正在发出威胁信号，示意你的临时变阵最好事出有因。

**你** **-** 你的视线落在他的薄唇上，又挪到锁骨和胸前——过紧的黑色布料勾勒出他干练的身型，更让你分心。

**[内陆帝国]** 认识金·曷城三个月之后，你发现他在夏天也有同样固执的衣品：他会把飞行员夹克换成高领短袖衫，显出修长的脖颈和锁骨，手套也随之替换成露指薄款。

**你** **-** 你不得不闭睛集中注意力，却只能挤出一个拙劣的回答：“我想——沿着海岸线边走边看 **。”**

**金·曷城** **-** 警督摇了摇头藏起微笑，放弃对你的拷问。“你想先去哪儿？”

**你** **-** “我想看看渔村，听说艾弗拉特的计划不太顺利。”你用肩膀轻轻触碰警督，尽可能平稳地配合他的步伐。

**[五感发达]** 你回头远眺，飞旋后方库瓦桑德起重机巍然伫立，如沉默的巨兽般守卫着这片几乎被炮火摧毁的前线战地。

**[天人感应]** 广场花砖地面的裂缝中钻出绿意，被海水腐蚀的弹孔中浮现青苔，马丁内斯在战争留下的伤痕中顽强生长。

**[五感发达]** 近处——右侧，锐影平稳地停在老位置。左侧，无头骑士雕像下空无一物，永恒的大堵车不再永恒，只余路面斑驳的油渍证明货车与它们的主人曾经到访。酒鬼和混混也不见踪影，海鸟的鸣叫提醒着你们不是这片海湾仅存的生灵。

**你** **-** “金，我没见过这样的马丁内斯。” 你背对着警督，依然能感受到他的视线。

**[五感发达]** 熟悉的咸腥气息涌入你的鼻腔，提醒着你记忆并非虚构。

**你** **-** “有时候我想，你是不是也会凭空消失。”

**[内陆帝国]** 瑞瓦肖的第一缕晨光透过旧窗帘唤醒你时，你睁眼试图通过斑驳的天花板认出自己身在何处。你想要从胸膛里唤起知觉，发现被酒精浸泡的躯壳里空无一物。你挣扎看向身旁：那儿还有一个枕头。你把它拽到面前，淹没在织物的柔软触感和柑橘气息中。此刻你才能确信，今日你仍有幸享受沉溺于金·曷城的权利。

**金·曷城** **-** 警督在距你身前一步之遥的位置停下脚步，目光拂过大型积木般的集装箱山，仰头再次向那钢铁巨兽致敬，正如你们通过坤诺的屋顶初次登上港口之时。

**你** **-** 你向前一步与他并肩，试图从他眼角的纹理寻找答案。

**金·曷城** **-** 警督收回视线，抿起嘴避开你过于热切的目光，似乎在下定决心。

**[内陆帝国]** 每当他独自推开公寓门，空洞的黑暗席卷而来，迎接他的孤寂似乎与以往数千个长夜如出一辙。直到他怀着惊恐按下开关，暖黄灯光倾泻而下，目之所及捕捉到你在此留下的印记：一双脚后跟踩瘪的皮鞋放肆地占据玄关地面，恐怖领带无声栖息在衣帽架。你均匀的鼾声从卧室传来。

**[通情达理]** 你的惶恐与不安于他而言并不陌生。

**[同舟共济]** 不，即使RCM没有明文规定，在这里牵起警督的手显然会带来麻烦，更别提拥抱。

**金·曷城** **-** “没什么。”他自嘲般摇了摇头，从工装裤侧袋里掏出一根烟夹在指缝，没有要点燃的意思。

*** * ***

**你** **-** “看，我把天空烧着了。”你得意洋洋地举着打火机，眯着一只眼把火苗对准海平面。

**[五感发达]** 炽热的天体正从海平面升腾而起，在你面前的墨色海面投下一束橘色高光，破碎的光斑随着海浪跃动。

**金·曷城** **-** 警督无声地翻了个白眼，双肘撑在水闸栏杆上、仰头露出脆弱的脖颈，叼着的烟指向尚未明朗的天空。“我有没有说过我不会游泳？”

**你** **-** “没有，”你把他的烟从嘴里夹起来，故意在眉间挤出纹路：“所以万一你掉进海里，我就会成为你的鳏夫。”

**金·曷城** **-** 警督放声大笑，身子轻轻靠向你左肩又迅速离去。

**你** **-** 你花了一秒怀念他裸露肌肤的触感，这就是你比较喜欢夏天的原因。

**金·曷城** **-** “说起来，”他对着拳头清了清嗓子，已然恢复平静，“我有件事想告诉你。”

**[内陆帝国]** 你不喜欢这个眼神，它通常预示着一些你无法逃避的严肃话题。

**[争强好胜]** 比如，指出字迹过于潦草的报告会影响普莱斯对你的评价，慰问被害人家属时不该穿迪斯科套装，又或者躺床上之前必须要先脱鞋。他可真乐意*管教*你，不是吗？

**[逻辑思维]** 不是算旧账的好时机。现在，只有提前猜到他想说什么才有反击的机会。

**[食髓知味]** 他发现你藏在床底的伏特加？

**[逻辑思维]** 他发现你跟朱蒂特透露了他的奇怪癖好？

**[同舟共济]** 他想离开41分局？

**[通情达理]** 他想和你恢复*朋友*关系？

**金·曷城** **-** “哈里。”

**你** **-** 一个烟圈向你脸上飘来，你下意识闭上了眼。尽管你已经有很长一段时间没有对自己说话了，金还是能敏锐地感知到你陷入那些*声音*的时刻。

**金·曷城** **-** “前天普莱斯警长让我更新个人档案，”警督弹走一截摇摇欲坠的烟灰，“我把紧急联系人改成你了。”

**你** **-** 你眨巴眼睛接受尼古丁雾拥抱，从未发现哪句话能如此难以理解。“所以——”

**[同舟共济]** 那意味着当曷城警督在执勤期间发生任何意外，你会第一时间得到通知，并且在紧急情况下，你需要承担*家属*的职责，比如签署手术同意书。

**[逻辑思维]** 作为搭档，你俩一起发生意外的可能性更大。

**金·曷城** **-** “是的，RCM并不热衷于维护警员权益，他们没有让我每年更新。”

**[同舟共济]** 实际上，他已经七年没有更新了。那一栏上曾经填着多米尼克· 勒格朗，别称“眼睛”。

**你** **-** “金，你觉得这是个好选择吗？”你在他的双眸中试图搜疑虑的痕迹，发现徒劳无功。

**[博学多闻]** 西奥人的虹膜实际上是棕色而非黑色，在强光下更为明显。

**[故弄玄虚]** 把命运托付给一个前重度酒鬼可不见得是什么好选择，您是该问问他是不是也得了逆行性失忆症。

**金·曷城** **-** “我想是的，你最近一年表现良好，况且，”他深吸一口，灰烬已燃烧到了尾端，“你是最好的人选。”

**[五感发达]** 西面隐约传来引擎声，距离太远，声音几乎被海浪淹没：一艘渔船出海了。

**你** **-** 你吐出最后一口烟，胸口泛起暖流，大概是尼古丁作祟。“谢谢你。”

**[通情达理]** 通常情况下，对一个施与你责任的人说谢谢并不是最恰当的回应。

**[内陆帝国]** 但你很清楚这是唯一准确的回答。

**[五感发达]** 太阳携着光辉驱散云雾，一架静风舰穿行其中，映衬之下渺小得如同飞雀，又如风中无根的铃兰。

**你** **-** “金，我有一件礼物给你。” 

* * *****

**金·曷城** **-** “确实是……意料之外。”警督的指尖轻轻触碰彩色玻璃。即使背对着，你也知道他带着虔诚的神色。

**你** **-** “我也没想到能成，而且效果还不错。”德洛莉丝·黛俯视着你们，悲伤的神色数百年未改。

**[五感发达]** 唯一不同的是，贯穿无罪者胸前的裂缝似乎不曾存在；而在她之下，曾以苏雷恩女皇王座为中心的放射状裂痕已微不可辨，秘密军人伫立于她身旁，守卫教堂免受寒风与雨水的侵袭。

**[见微知著]** 修复处玻璃成色与与周边有细微差别，应该是烧制工艺失传的缘故。

**金·曷城** **-** “哈里，你是怎么做到的？”

**你** **-** “我写了一份文物保护申请，几个月后他们就派人来修复了，据说是艾弗拉特出的钱，他们说想‘先看看他的诚意’。”

**[逻辑思维]** 你无意中帮居民们赢取了更多谈判的时间，艾弗拉特的青少年活动中心得再等等了。

**金·曷城** **-** 警督向你点头致谢，余光还流连在奇迹般完好的彩色玻璃。“那些孩子去哪了？”

**你** **-** “加尔特说哈迪兄弟给他们在峡岸公寓搞到了一个杂物房，四个人住是有点挤，倒是不用遭风吹日晒。不过，”你指向教堂后方，几台音响设备藏身于阴影处，“他们可没放弃，只是暂时歇业。”

**金·曷城** **-** 警督侧身仰头，假装欣赏无罪者悲伤的脸庞。“哈里，我想代表德洛莉丝追随者们向你致谢，当然还有孩子们。”

**你** **-** 你几乎可以猜到他背着你揉了揉眼睛。

**[见微知著]** 如果教堂再亮一点，就可以分辨出刚刚他眼里的光芒是什么。

**金·曷城** **-** 警督的身上泛起光晕，而他浑然不觉。

**你** **-** 你眨眨眼睛，确认没有陷在梦里。

**[五感发达]** 阳光穿过无罪者的宏伟身躯，在饱经岁月侵蚀的木地板投下边缘暧昧的光芒，如同藤蔓般迅速滋长到教堂中央。

**[天人感应]** 时候到了。

**你** **-** “金，我想问你——”你急切地向他靠近，右手在裤袋里搜寻着某个物件。

**金·曷城** **-** 警督转过身来，逆光下表情难以辨别。

**你** **-** 你掏出叠好的棉质织物，上面绣着花体的“Portier”。

**金·曷城** **-** 警督认出了他的手帕，抬头饶有兴致地看着你。他习惯了你的奇思妙想，也早已学会容忍你的故弄玄虚。

**你** **-** 他的双眼此刻又恢复了你熟悉纯粹的黑，你的脸庞倒映其中。“金，我想问你，你是否愿意成为我正式的*生活伴侣*，或者——给我一个成为你鳏夫的机会。”

**金·曷城** **-** 警督强忍笑意，无意中发出了近似猫科动物的声音。“所以，这是求婚？”

**[故弄玄虚]** 让德洛莉丝作见证，确实符合您*明星警探*的做派。

**你** **-** “是的，金。我知道瑞瓦肖法律不允许我们结为法律意义上的伴侣，但是……”

**金·曷城** **-** “你想要我的允许，一个承诺。”

**你** **-** “是的，我想问你是否允许，我，在未来相当长的一段时间里和你保持排他性的亲密关系；但是我不要求承诺，如果你想要结束，我不会阻拦。”

**[强身健体]** 你感到全身血液奔涌到脸上，耳朵热得就要滴血，怀疑下一秒就要心动过速陷入晕厥。

**[见微知著]** 你无法停止高速摄入警督脸上的信息：眉毛的弧度很平静，排除厌恶或惊讶的可能性；嘴唇轻抿嘴角向下，似乎也没有透露出任何愉悦。那薄唇开始翕动——

**金·曷城** **-** “手帕里包着什么吗？”

**你** **-** 你呆滞地看向他，似乎失去了理解苏瑞恩语的能力。

**金·曷城** **-** “我想应该不会是戒指？”

**你** **-** “噢！不是，”你回过神来，小心翼翼掀开手帕一角。棉布中心是一块比掌心更小的玻片，夹着一株植物。

**金·曷城** **-** “铃兰。”两个音节，轻盈得近似一声叹息。

**你** **-** “不是飞旋屋顶那一束。我在小岛芦苇丛摘了一些，临走之前拜托莉娜制作的。”

**金·曷城** **-** 他带茧的指尖抚上这片意外获得了永生的植物。“哈里，是的。”

**你** **-** 你捧着手帕的手抖了一下，玻片差点摔落。“金？”

**金·曷城** **-** “我说是的，哈里。”他捧起你的手，小心翼翼地把铃兰重新包裹来，“唯一要纠正的是，你不会成为鳏夫。也许你先*离开*会比较好。”

**[内陆帝国]** 搭档兼挚友的骤然离去对他并不陌生，他相信他比你有更强大的意志力承受。

**[天人感应]** 事实亦是如此。54岁的金·曷城将以数百个日夜见证这个不可逆转的过程，生命力从你躯体以几不可辨的速度流失，你将以一种未曾预料的平静姿态离去。

**[故弄玄虚]** 非常*不迪斯科*，恐怕要让您失望。

**[同舟共济]** 在那之后，他将敲响普莱斯办公室的门，向警长呈上两把配枪和两枚警徽。那将是让·维克玛及41分局同僚最后一次见到他。

**你** **-** “如果我以一种很不*迪斯科*的方式离开，你也愿意吗？”

**金·曷城** **-** 他沉默着将你拉入一个拥抱，胸膛紧贴着你，两颗心脏以同样的速率搏动。

**[天人感应]** 德洛莉丝·黛张开双臂，胸口散发的光辉注入他的身躯，使他变得轻盈而透明；那光芒化为球体包裹着你们不再年轻的血肉之躯，充盈整个教堂。马丁内斯居民报告神迹于日出时分显现。

**金·曷城** **-** “是的，我愿意。”


End file.
